


share this dream with me

by fuurai



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: "I really want to kiss you right now." Yuto didn't think his smile could get wider, but it did when he saw Reon flush.Reon leaned back. Facing the crowd, he mouthed, "Later."
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	share this dream with me

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing i did during a sudden power outage
> 
> no really this is nonsense i just wanted them to kiss

Loud cheers engulfed the whole concert place. Live Royal Fes has just ended. Yuto set his eyes straight on the crowd in front of him. Even in the chaos of shouts and screams he could hear the name being called amidst a lot others— Argonavis.

After months of preparation they were there, seeing with his own eyes the dream they all worked so hard to achieve— standing on the same, big stage, gazing at the same wondrous sight.

He looked at his members and smiled with them, while continuously thanking the audiences for their love and enthusiasm.

He heard the announcer call upon the other bands on stage, for all of them to stand and bow altogether.

Beside him he felt a light touch of shoulders, and when he turned he's greeted by Reon smiling softly at him, his eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement. This is the Reon not everyone have seen at its fullest— a carefree youth who gets so happy when playing the guitar, and even more so when he can make people happy with his sound.

Yuto have known this since high school — that his name 'Misono Reon'; meaning ' _thankful sound_ ' and ' _beautiful garden_ ' fit him very well. 

"Good work today." Reon whispered, angling his head to the side.

Yuto returned his smile with a wider one. "Yeah, you guys too." He replied, and then intertwined their fingers together (maybe a bit too tighter and familiar, but that's okay). Along with the other bands, they raised their hands, and bowed. The sounds of confetti cannons followed afterward, and after a few seconds they lifted their heads, exchanging greetings and bows to the other bands, and then back to the audiences.

Confettis were flying all over the stage, and with a short glance Yuto saw a piece stuck on Reon's hair. It may be completely normal, but Reon looked adorable greeting everyone with the confetti on his hair, Yuto thought. He reached for Reon's head, and out of reflex Reon backed away a little with a questioning gaze. "Confetti, hair," Yuto half-yelled in case the crowd was too loud for Reon to hear him.

"Oh," Was Reon's only response. And maybe it was the heat, but Reon's cheeks flushed a little.

Yuto laughed. He didn't stop himself from leaning in on the other's ear. "I really want to kiss you right now." Yuto didn't think his smile could get wider, but it did when he saw Reon flush even more.

Reon leaned back. Facing the crowd, he mouthed, "Later."

Yuto only squeezed his hand as a response.

The " _l_ _ater_ " came before the after party. While a few, selected fans lined up outside to join the bands, Reon dragged Yuto to an empty dressing room, immediately locking the door when they were both inside. No second was spared, as the party will start in half an hour and they still had to change their clothes.

They were sweaty, but it did not matter. Yuto loved the way Reon always took the lead when they kissed. His hands would be on both sides of Yuto's head, pulling them as close as possible. 

With a gasp of breath they pulled away from each other, pressing their foreheads together instead. "You looked really cool today." Reon said.

"Did I? Was I hot?" Yuto said, chuckling.

"Yes. Yes it was hot, and yes you were hot." Laughing, Yuto pulled Reon into a hug.

"Ah~ you did really well too, I watched you. Kenta-san, Gyroaxia and all the other bands! Yamato was really cool on his guitar today too!" He paused for a second, tightening his embrace around Reon and rubbing his thumb on his arm. "We finally made it, huh." He buried his face on Reon's neck and breathed in.

"H-hey! Don't sniff me. I'm still sweaty." Reon tried to pry away from him.

"It's the scent of hardwork!"

"Gross—" And then they were both laughing, arms still around each other in familiar affection. Yuto pulled Reon's face up again to capture his lips. "We need to come out soon." Reon mumbled between kisses.

"Mm," Yuto roamed the inside of Reon's mouth with his tongue. "Yes, we should."

Even after saying that, Yuto couldn't stop himself from kissing Reon, and Reon kissed him back just the same. His arms were wrapped around Reon's torso, Reon's hands were on his cheeks. "Hey, Yuto," Reon was still muttering words between their kisses.

"Mm," Yuto responded, a bit distracted by the feel of Reon's lips on his (he never gets tired of it).

"I love you."

Yuto smiled in the kiss. This, and all the other times he spent with Reon, even the days he thought he misunderstood, were all precious memories to him. Memories that he could never let go, and memories he would always want to replay in his mind.

He pressed one last chaste kiss on Reon's lips before breaking away. He brought Reon back in his arms and dipped his head on Reon's neck again, lightly touching the skin with his lips. The emotions from the festival, and being with Reon then, were somehow finally sinking in. Yuto felt overjoyed.

After a few moments of trying to calm himself and the loud beating of his heart, he whispered, "I love you, too."

He felt Reon's hand on the back of his head, brushing and playing with his hair. "We really should go now. They've probably realized we are not around,"

Yuto laughed. "Yeah, let's go."

This time it was Reon who took his hand as they walked out of the room.

This time Reon was leaving the room with him. This time, they're both looking ahead of them, with every step reaching their dreams one by one.

This time they understood, that they may not be walking the same path to their dreams, it didn't matter. Without doubt they will meet there, just like how they stood together on the stage of Live Royal Fes, surely, when they do, they will smile together.


End file.
